Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by rocket4477
Summary: Harry Potter 5th year fanfic. Please review.
1. Correspondence

Chapter One  
  
Correspondence  
  
Authors Note: Hello, I'm Fred. And I'm the author of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This is obviously not the one written by J.K. Rowling, but it should be a good read nonetheless. I hope to continue this story and keep you all entertained. After this chapter, I will not update in less I get two reviews. If you read this and there are already two, please review anyway. On to the story:  
  
Crack! The thunder was as loud as could be. Harry was happy for this however. He could work on the homework he had been putting off since the holidays began. The Dursleys were very sound sleepers and he could work without fear that they could bust in. Tap! Tap! Harry looked over to the window and saw four owls, three of which did not look familiar. He opened the window to let them in. He took the letters and they joined Hedwig in her cage. He looked at the two letters delivered by the barn owl. One envelope bared the Hogwarts crest. The other, based on the scrawny handwriting appeared to be from Hagrid. He opened the one from Hogwarts first.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform 9 and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry took out the next piece of parchment. The book list.  
  
Fifth-year students will need:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 By Miranda Goshak  
  
The Dark Forces and How To Protect Yourself  
  
By Athena Kwibipipp  
  
A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration  
  
By Lokera Moglarat  
Potion Brewing for You  
  
By John Appskae  
Magical Creatures: What are they?  
  
By Clayton Recnoo  
Still Unfogging the Future  
  
By Cassandra Vablatsky  
  
Harry put the list back in the envelope; he knew he would need it when he got to Diagon Alley. He opened the letter from Hagrid next.  
  
Harry- Happy birthday. He stopped reading. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 3 A.M. He was now 15 years old. He went back to the letter.  
  
I hope you enjoy the enclosed present. I know you'll love it. See you when school starts.  
  
Hagrid  
  
He pulled something out of the envelope. It was a certificate for one year of broomstick maintenance free. "Thanks Hagrid," Harry whispered. He disregarded the envelope, but put his certificate with the book list. The other three owls had been carrying packages. He opened the package from the only owl he recognized, Pig.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy birthday. How is that fat bloke you have for a cousin? I have enclosed a present that would be perfect for him, it's a muggle object, but Fred and George swear that you'll love it. Is it possible you could come stay here for some time during the holidays? Let me know as soon as you can.  
  
From,  
  
Ron  
  
In the package he found a prankster's best friend, a whoopee cushion. He wondered how long he'd be in the cupboard under the stairs if he let Dudley sit on it. He decided he didn't want to find out and opened another package. A very elegant and expensive looking owl carried this. He looked at the letter first. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you are having a happy birthday. I'm visiting Victor Krum in Bulgaria. The Krum Kompound (Bulgarians must be bad spellers!) is enormous and almost as magical as Hogwarts. I thought you might like this. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September the First. Love from, Hermione  
  
Inside the package was a Bulgarian quidditch uniform with Potter written on the back. He went to open the last letter, as he expected, it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm in hiding at Lupin's at the moment. Some very big things are about to happen. You will play an important role in this, and I want to ensure you safety during the holidays. I must insist that you do not go to the Weasley's over the summer. It will all be explained very soon. A very happy birthday to you.  
  
--Sirius  
  
Harry wondered what those important things would be, but he didn't have time to wonder long. It was nearly three in the morning and the Dursley's would be waking him soon. Now that the storm had cleared, he could get to bed. 


	2. We’re Off To See The Witch…of Privet Dri...

Chapter Two 

**We're Off To See The Witch…of Privet Drive?**

Author's Note:  Chapter Two is now up.  At this time, I have only gotten one review, but in my opinion, if even one individual enjoys this piece, I've done my job.  But please, still review!!  Please!!!  You can expect updates/new chapters every 1-3 days.  In some rare cases, even more, but please, just go with it.  If you would like me to send you an automatic update every time a new chapter is posted please send an e-mail to fred5577@yahoo.com.  In your e-mail please include your e-mail address and a request for chapter updates.  If you are not a FanFiction.Net member, please send reviews there.  Here comes Chapter Two!

          Harry was awoken with a rapping on his door at about 7:30.  He groggily got up and searched for his clothes.  After getting dressed, he fumbled for his glasses before heading downstairs.

          He opened the kitchen door to find and enormous Dudley watching the kitchen TV and eating large amounts of bacon and eggs.  The diet Dudley had been observing had fallen through.  Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been able to special order his knickerbockers, but the nurse at Smeltings was still calling every to days to insist that Dudley continue the diet.  Harry took a plate and took the last of the bacon and eggs, which wasn't much since Dudley had already had at it.  He sat down at the kitchen table where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were discussing the upcoming trip to visit Vernon's sister, Marge.  

          "Well, the train pulls out at 10, so if we drop of Harry at Mrs. Figg's by 9, we should be fine."  Harry had almost forgotten, he was going to spend the rest of the holidays with Mrs. Figg, the cat lady.  "Now, boy," Uncle Vernon began.  "You will be spending the rest of the summer with Mrs. Figg and we need to get a few things straight.  First, you do attend St. Brutus's.  Number two, she, of course, has no idea that you are…different.  And it better stay that way!  You will keep you trunk locked at all times.  And if you sway from that in any way, next summer that cupboard will become a permanent residence!"  

          Harry nodded his head slightly and then ran up to his room to pack.

Harry fell asleep quite early that night, having only got a few hours the day before.  He awoke sharply at 8:30 with a loud holler from outside the door.

          "Boy!  If you're not up and dressed in five minutes, there'll be hell to pay!"  Harry got the message and got dressed and brushed his teeth as fast as he could.  He came down to find the Dursleys ready to go.  His stomach growled.  He had missed breakfast.  He was loaded into the car like a piece of luggage.  They were already running late and Uncle Vernon sped down the street towards Mrs. Figg's.  

          Uncle Vernon practically pushed Harry out of the car and ordered him to get his luggage and follow him to the door.    
          "Remember what I told you boy or there'll—Mrs. Figg, how nice to see you," Uncle Vernon said.  "Thank you for looking after Harry while we're gone.  Have a good time."  Mrs. Figg turned to let Harry in and Uncle Vernon gave Harry one last scowl before taking off.

          "You can just put you stuff right there, Harry dear," she said as she pointed to an empty space in the entry.  Harry saw no cats and the spell of cabbage was missing.  The only thing he heard or saw where two familiar voices in other room.  He couldn't place them, but he new he had heard them before.

          "Come in, Harry.  There are some people I want you to meet."  Harry followed her into the living room, where he could see who it was.  It was non other that Professor Lupin and Sirius.

          "Hello, Harry.  It's nice to see you," said both of them.  Harry was very happy to see them both.  He immediately hugged his godfather, and gave his former teacher a nice, firm shake.  He had missed one important detail, however.  Why were they in Mrs. Figg's house?  He could only arrive at one conclusion.

          "Mrs. Figg, are you a--?"

          "Yes, Harry," she replied, "I'm a witch."


	3. Reunion

Chapter Three Reunion 

Author's Note: Well, the not so long awaited chapter 3 has arrived.  This chapter will be VERY important to the rest of the book/story.  So make sure you read it carefully.  Also, the next update will probably be a few days away.  I'm writing this on Thursday and well CoS comes out tomorrow and I plan to spend my weekend watching that, hanging out with my friends, and doing homework.  The next chapter should be up by Monday night.

-Fred

          Harry didn't know what to say.  His head turned to Lupin and Sirius.  His face was full of confusion and questions.  Clearly, Mrs. Figg could see this and she took the first step.

          "You see, after the downfall of Voldemort, we feared that some of the Death Eaters might try to finish you off, so Dumbledore decided to send me to watch.  To make sure no one tried to hurt you.  I was quite relieved when your 11TH birthday came and I knew that you would soon be safe at Hogwarts."  Harry was appalled.  The only thing he could get out of his mouth was "Why didn't you tell me?"

          "Harry, I wanted to tell you, many, many times.  But Dumbledore thought that it would not be proper for me to tell you.  It was up to the Dursley's.  And if they never told you, you would learn when you got you acceptance letter to Hogwarts."  Harry accepted this as an explanation.  There were still many questions he wanted to ask, but he was interrupted by an owl flying in and dropping a letter on his lap before he flew off.  

          "What is it?" asked Lupin, wondering who would know Harry was here and send him a letter.

          "I think it's from the Ministry of Magic," replied Harry.  He opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_          The recent Death Eater attacks have prompted the Ministry of Magic to take action to protect the underage witches and wizards in Britain.  As of now, the decree that prevents underage witches and wizards from doing magic outside of school is rescinded.  The measure will remain in place until the downfall of You-Know-Who.  _

_Signed,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Minister of Magic 

          "How many death eater attacks have there been?" Harry asked.  There was silence for a moment, which was soon broken by Sirius's response.  

          "Harry, since you left Hogwarts, there have been 25 attacks, and over 100 muggles and wizards have died," he said solemnly.  Harry understood.  He sat in silent contemplation for a moment.  He was thinking about all those people who died, that is, until Mrs. Figg spoke up.

           "Well, it no use to just stop living, is it?" Mrs. Figg said.  For someone as old as she, she was acting quite lively.  "Well, Harry, I'm sure you haven't been to Diagon Alley yet to get your supplies.  What do you say we go right now?"  Mrs. Figg definitely sounded like she wanted to go, and Harry, not wanting to disappoint her, said yes.  Professor Lupin agreed to go with them, but Sirius had to stay behind.  

          "Guests first," said Mrs. Figg handing him some Floo Powder.  Harry took a pinch, threw it into the fireplace and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!"  Harry felt himself being shot through space for a few seconds until he safely arrived at Diagon Alley, safely.  Mrs. Figg and Professor Lupin arrived shortly after.  

          "Well, where should we begin?" asked Proessor Lupin.  They decided on Flourish and Blotts, as Harry definitely needed to pick up his new schoolbooks.  Flourish and Blotts wasn't very crowded today and while looking around, he saw a familiar face. 

          "Harry!"  It was Ron.  "It's so good to see you.  How are the holidays?"  Harry replied to all the questions and asked one of his one, where Hermione was.  "She's at Madame Malkin's," replied Ron.  Her robes were getting too short.  She'll be here in a little."  They picked out there books and paid for them, but Hermione still hadn't arrived.  They decided to head over to Madame Malkin's to find her.

Author's Note 2: In the next chapter, you will see Hermione, plus we'll also be paid a visit by two of your favorite characters, Draco and Dumbledore.


	4. Confrontation on Diagon Alley

Chapter Four

**Confrontation on Diagon Alley**

          Harry and Ron were halfway to Madame Malkin's.  Professor Lupin and Mrs. Figg went off to the Leaky Cauldron to give Harry some time alone.  As they neared the clothing shop they saw Hermione, carrying her new robes, being harassed by Draco Malfoy.  

          "HERMIONE!" screamed Ron and Harry simultaneously as they approached her position.  When they finally arrived, Draco turned his attention to them.

          "Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel.  Weasley, I hear that your father recently auctioned off your house so you could afford dinner.  Shame you family doesn't even have enough money for bread."

          "Shut up, Malfoy," said Ron.  "That's a lie and you know it.  Although, I hear that you were auctioned off so that your parents could gain some self-respect."  You could see anger in Malfoy's face.  He drew his wand and pointed it at Ron…

          "Is there a problem here?"  Harry recognized the voice, but he had to be sure.  He tilted his head up, and saw the kind, but frail face of Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  

          "No, sir, absolutely nothing," replied Draco.  "I was just leaving."  Malfoy gathered his things and slowly headed off.

          "I trust your summers are going smoothly," said Professor Dumbledore.  

          "Yes, sir, very well," replied Hermione for them all.

          "Well, good.  Oh, and by the way, congratulations."  Before any of them could ask Professor Dumbledore what he meant by congratulations, he had disapparated.  They returned to Flourish and Blotts so that Hermione could by her schoolbooks.  Just as she was paying, Mrs. Figg and Professor Lupin returned.

          "Professor!  What are you doing here?" Ron asked as soon as he realized who had just walked in.  

          "I was visiting Mrs. Figg here," he said pointing to Mrs. Figg.  "Harry is staying with her while his family is out of town. 

          Hermione soon saw Professor Lupin and asked the same questions once more.  Harry, Mrs. Figg and Professor Lupin went back to Mrs. Figg's, where they found an owl flying off.  

          "Sirius?" asked Harry, "What did that owl want?"

          Sirius handed him a letter.  "For you."

          Harry took the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_          We wish to congratulate you on being named a Gryffindor prefect.  This position allows you to deduct points from any rule-breaker.  DO NOT abuse this privilege.  Two other 5TH year Gryffindors have also been named prefects.  They are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Please report to Platform 9 3/4 at 10:30 for a prefect briefing.  Enclosed you will find your prefect badge._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

          "This calls for a celebration," screamed Mrs. Figg.  "She went to the kitchen for a moment and then returned with four butterbeers.  They partied it up for a while but then decided it was time for bed.  The next few weeks flew by and before Harry know it, he was waking up on September the first.


	5. The Prefect Meeting

Chapter Five **The Prefect Meeting**

***

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short.  This one will definitely be longer.  This will not only see the Prefect briefing, but returning to Hogwarts, and hearing some very unpleasant news, but fret not, he will hear some good.

***

"Now, Harry, do you have everything you need?" asked Sirius as Harry, Professor Lupin, and Mrs. Figg were ready to leave for King's Cross.  Sirius would not be able to join them, due to his being a wanted criminal.

          "Yeah, but I still wish you could come with us," replied Harry.  He sounded sorry to have to say good-bye to Sirius.

"I know.  I can at least walk you to the car, though," said Sirius.  Sirius transformed into his dog form, while Professor Lupin and Harry hauled his luggage out to the car.  

          "_Woof, woof_," said Sirius.  Harry replied by patting his head.  The car pulled out and headed towards London.  

          The trip to King's Cross was mostly uneventful.  They arrived, 30 minutes later, at 10:20.  The station was as busy as ever.  They grabbed Harry a trolley, placed his trunk on it and walked Harry to the barrier before departing.

          Harry casually leaned against the barrier, and had to catch himself in order to prevent himself from falling flat on his face.  On the platform, he saw Professor McGonagall, head of his own house, Gryffindor, Professor Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff, and tiny Professor Flitwick, of Ravenclaw.  Apparently, everyone was early (yes, even Ron), and Harry was the last one to arrive.

          "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter."  This was the ice cold voice of Severus Snape, potions master.

          "Really, Severus!" said Professor Flitwick in Harry's defense.  "He's still early."  Snape withdrew away from Harry and rejoined the rest of the teachers.

          Professor McGonagall conjured up chairs for everyone.  The meeting had begun.  Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione and looked around.  He saw Justin Finch-Fetchley  and Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff, Padma Patil, and two unfamiliar faces from Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson, and Harry's nemesis, Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin.  

          "As prefects," Professor McGonagall began, "you have a responsibility to uphold order and discipline in the corridors.  You have been by your heads of house to hold this honor.  DO NOT DISAPPOINT US!  You have the right to deduct points from any rule-breaker's house.  You will also need to assist new students by helping them adjust and making sure they know Hogwarts rules.  We will now divide up into your houses for a more in-depth briefing."

          Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood up and walked over top Professor McGonagall, who began speaking.

          "I have chosen you three, because, despite your records, I believe you are the best people for the job.  I know you will do well.  Now, the current password for Gryffindor tower is "dog fur", make sure all students are informed after the feast.  You all have new, prefect dormitories.  They are near where your old rooms were, except at the top of the stairs.  The prefects also have their own bathroom.  The password is "Lemon Fresh".  Now, on to the train and remember to change."

          Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the other prefects piled on to the train.  They looked back, and saw all 4 heads of house disapparate.  They chose a compartment, and sat down.  The other students soon arrived, and the train took off.  

          The journey was pretty much uneventful, except of course, for the annual visit of Draco Malfoy, who expressed his shock at the three of them becoming prefects.  

          They were eager to arrive and were one of he first to disembark from the train.

          "Firs' years.  Firs' years over here," said Hagrid's booming voice.  The fist years took the traditional journey across the lake in order to reach the caste.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined by round-faced Neville Longbottom on the horseless carriage.  

          There was a loud rumble upon their entry into the Great Hall.  "What?" said Ron, "I'm hungry."  

          The first years soon arrived and took their place in front of the staff table.  The sorting hat began it's yearly song.  

          "_I was sewn with one purpose in mind, to this idea I was resigned.  I eventually agreed, for a purpose I need.  You might be in Gryffindor, home of the brave.  Or in Hufflepuff, where it's learning they crave.  Wise, old Ravenclaw, or in Slytherin, where they have no flaws.  I'll tell you where you ought to be, you see."_

Professor McGonagall began reading off names, Harry didn't pay much attention until he heard "Fudge, Daniel".  He wondered if it was the minister's son.  

          The hat took a while, but it eventually said "SLYTHERIN!" 

          "_It couldn't be Fudge's son_," Harry thought.  

          Soon, the sorting hat had finished.  Harry looked around and was surprised that there were only three new Gryfindors, and fifteen new Slytherins.  Dumbledore rose, and began the start-of-term announcements.  

          "Welcome back to a new school year.  In light of the Death-Eater attacks, security has been stepped up at Hogwarts.  Most likely, you will notice this.  Except of course, in one way.  Professor McGonagall will be busy with the new arrangements, and will be unable to teach this year.  However, she will remain head of Gryffindor house.  In light of that, the new Transfiguration teacher will be Mrs. Arabella Figg."  Harry was surprised.  She didn't know that Mrs. Figg would be teaching this year.  Dumbledore continued, "and returning as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be none other than, Professor Remus Lupin!"  The whole hall began roaring with cheer, with the obvious exception of the Slytherin table.  "I also have the sad duty to inform you that their was recently a Death-Eater attack in the villages of Hogsmeade.  15 people died.  As a result, security has been stepped up in the village.  On a brighter note, however, let's eat!"  The feast had begun.


End file.
